


it's not about aptitude (it's the way you're viewed)

by quibbler



Series: the legendary porn star au - or whatever we're calling this [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quibbler/pseuds/quibbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons really likes buying gifts for Leopold Fitz. Fitz thinks she might be his sugar daddy and it's concerning.</p><p>From plinys' Porn Star AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not about aptitude (it's the way you're viewed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> Not explicit! This comes from a series of headcanons that Jemma is quite rich and Fitz is not, and she likes giving him gifts. I own nothing, including the AU which was Jess/plinys' misreading of my pop star AU.
> 
> I'm only mildly sorry this universe still lives on. UN-BETAED.

The first time Fitz finds one of his girlfriend's gifts, he feels like he might be living in some new, freaky dimension. Normal people shouldn't be spending several thousand dollars on a gift for a significant other that they've been dating for barely a month, but the Rolex watch sitting in a neat black box on his desk tells him that Jemma Simmons is anything but ordinary.

He shows up at their lab half an hour later, wearing the watch and Jemma turns to the doorway, her eyes narrowing in on the watch. "Oh, good, you found it!" She beams and crosses the room to press a kiss to his mouth and maybe he's still a little in shock that they're together now, but he tries his hardest not to let that show on his face and is almost certainly failing. "I was hoping you'd see that before you arrived."

Fitz lets out a slightly strangled, surprised grunt. "Jemma, you didn't have to get me anything. This must've cost a fortune." She shrugs, her fingers lacing through his after he slips on his lab coat. "Right, townhouse in London and a vacation home in Paris..."

She chuckles. "Maybe I want to spoil you." She says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world and he sighs.

\-----

The second time, he is arriving back to his flat, seemingly the last of the group that has taken up residence in a two person flat. Fitz nods at Ward and sticks his tongue out at Skye before entering his room, where Jemma is sprawled over his covers on her stomach, reading an issue of Cosmo. "Anything interesting?" he asks, unceremoniously dropping his back by his door and moving to sit on the edge of his bed, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Just some sex horror stories. Really, why would someone use a popsicle?"

"The same reason someone uses ice, I'd assume." He grins and turns his head-- "-- _shit_. Jemma?!" His entire closet seems to be someone else's, no longer filled with t-shirts and old, ratty jumpers. Instead, everything is pressed and neat and conspicuously similar to Jemma's usual wardrobe. He nearly falls off the bed in his haste to examine what appears to be the entire catalog of J. Crew.

Jemma puts down her magazine. "What? I had several hours between the lab I teach and my only class of the day and everything looked so nice... It suits you, Fitz."

He begrudgingly admits that he's needed new clothes for several years but hasn't had much money to do so. Apparently, all he needed was a girlfriend who was rich beyond his wildest imaginings. "Jem, I can't--I feel awful accepting any of this and not being able to pay you back."

She looks pensive. "Well, I'm not expecting anything in return, except you." She pouts and he rolls his eyes.

"Oh, _fine_."

Later that night, when they arrive on set for a shoot dressed in coordinating outfits at Jemma's insistence, he tries not to stick his tongue out at her for being so frivolous. He makes to drop his new shirt on the floor and there's a clucking noise behind him. "Leopold Fitz, you hang that up or it'll wrinkle."

\-----

"You know, one day you're going to buy me so many completely unnecessary things and they'll all be useless if we ever live together, so Ward will be stuck with this."

"They're completely necessary. I don't know what you mean."

\-----

There are four plane tickets in Jemma's grasp and she waves them excitedly. "Okay, we are all taking three days off after the weekend and going skiing in Switzerland. All expenses paid."

Fitz's forehead nearly hits the wall but not before he sees the incredulous look on Skye's face. "Are you drunk, Simmons?"

Jemma has the good sense to look mildly offended. "Not even in the slightest. I think we all deserve a break from the hassles of real life, and skiing in the Alps is a wonderful way to unwind."

Skye stares for a full minute before she shrugs, leaping up from the couch where she had her legs in Ward's lap. "Free trip to Switzerland? I'm in."

Fitz sighs and wraps his arm around Jemma's waist. "I can't believe you sometimes. Most of the time."

\-----

"Get in, loser, we're going shopping."

Fitz squints at Jemma in her car, windows rolled down, sunglasses on. "I still don't understand your level of obsession with Mean Girls."

She grins as he hops into the passenger seat. "I'm just glad you've seen it," she replies, leaning over to kiss him soundly, one hand threading through his hair, the other still on the wheel. When she pulls back, he notes that her mouth is red and her cheeks are pink. "Besides, it's a classic." She reluctantly lets go and he tries to catch his breath as she starts the car. "Okay, we need more furniture for our flat because it's all right for just me, but if you're moving in--"

"--you want to buy out several furniture stores, right?" He sighs loudly, shoulders slumping forward. "Did your dad invent toaster strudel."

She pokes him in the side. "I'm sorry that people are so jealous of me, but I can't help it that i'm so popular," she replies, grinning.

"Yep, I'm moving in with a lunatic."


End file.
